Broken wings
by Trisha love
Summary: I would recommend, running. Well..maybe to London? Where the flock has been safe for six months. What will happen when Max hears the news, of Ari's return, is their love in the air or is that just the gross stench of the Erasers? I do not own any characters All credit goes to Mr. patterson Im only borrowing them


She narrowed her eyes at the back of the black haired boys head.

"Fang"

"yes?"

"stop?"

"why?!"

"Angel and Gazzy are going to cry"

"He'll be fine Max"

"FANG!"

He groaned and looked over his squared shoulder, setting down the poor blind boy's body onto the couch "Your sucha buzzkill, Max" Iggy regained his sense of stability and waddled over to her "Love you~" He walked by the short tempered girl and patted her head. She only looked up with a glare and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. making her way over to Fang Gently flicking his forehead

"Ow" He narrowed his eyes with a smirk. Angel came running in from the room beside them screaming at the top of her lungs to make Gazzy stop with the smells. Max quickly swopped her up into her arms making the small child giggle, her brother soon turning the corner with a large cheeky grin.

"Whats going on.." Angel glared down at the smiling boy "Gazzy's Making me smell his Farts!" she whined as the boy crossed his arms in protest.

Fang bent down in front of Max facing the little stinker "That is seriously gross. don't mess with your sister like that" His tone serious,but letting off a small wink to gazzy as he looked up and stuck out his tongue. and with that Fang stood up and faced both teenager and child.

"FANG CAN I PLEASE SLEEP IN YOUR BED ITSTHE BIGGEST AND WARMEST" Angel practically screamed in Max's ear. Making her cringe. He flashed his award winning smile and looked her dead in the eye "No" he said it so bluntly you could feel the awkwardness creeping in the room. Angel gripped Max's hair tightly pulling on it, Absent mind-idly

"Ow-ow-ow-ow Angel please let go.." she begged, the girl did as a small rustle was heard. Her small Angel like wings sprung to life,Max couldn't help but adore the hell out of them bringing back memories of years ago when Jeb first brought Fang Iggy and Herself to freedom..the first actual fun flight they had. Just loosing themselves in the summer air..

she shook out the memory that only brought small tears.

"Haha! Max check this out!" Iggy yelled, wrapping his long wings over his oddly long body, quickly plummeting towards the ground.

"IGGY!" Max shouted in sync with Fang. Moments before he splatted on the floor, his wings spread across the air ending him a few feet upwards,in a laughing fit

Max couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that she had worried, but they were just kids..

Plus he's blind.

Fang waved his palm in front of Max's Face smirking that Damn smirk

"You okay?" a slight bit of worry crawled its way into his voice, she nodded towards him with a smile "Peachy" she whispered giving him the thumbs up. He wanted to disagree and ask again already knowing something was troubling her, but of course he kept his mouth shut

"Max lets go on a fly" Angels eyes lit up as he shook his shaggy head "Sorry Angel i need to talk to Max" Max didn't know why but her stomach churned at his regular deep voice, raspy and rough, but you still heard the small hint of kindness.

"Okay.." she raised her eyebrow giggling a bit. Iggy rounded the corner and patted Max's head "Want me to cook dinner while you two fly?" His regular cheery voice was dull and tired. Fang nodded, they were out the living room and door faster than you could say "Fight me"

It was a beautiful sight, her Hair flying behind her, gently touching her wings, Fangs hair constantly bugging his eyes.

Max slowly started to descend "Fang what was it that you wanted" she asked a bit loudly "I was going to confirm that you saw them too" she looked up at him confused written all over her face "Follow me " he groaned she sighed and flew up beside him

by now they were up by the clouds unable too see clearly under them, besides a couple planes flying underneath, the sun setting. they flew until Max's wings felt numb and her face was white from exhaustion.

"don't tell me we've been flying around in circle.." Fang smirked and looked up at her "FANG!" She glared, his black figure plummeting towards thee ground she followed quickly resting her wings, as they thanked she came out of the clouds she saw Millions of Lights beneath her.

A Finger tapped her wing. She turned around to see an enormous clock behind Fang. "Jesus..Big ben! we came all the way to London, England? FANG?!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Calm down Max, we only live on the outskirts..like 20 minutes" he protested flying up to the ledge, looking out,seeing the eye of London and all the small buildings next to it.

"You seriously didn't notice the Erasers" his face loosing all smile and going completely serious, Fangs scary like that. "WHAT?" all muscles in her body tensed, her wings shrunk into her back as tight as they could fear hasn't struck her like this in a long time

She wasn't on guard thats why..

but she felt it,the pounding of her heart.

her head began to throb of the thought of it.

"Fang...don't...don't joke about this" she pleaded holding her head. she felt warm arms around her shouders she squirmed and shrugged them off

"Im not." he turned to look at her a bit hurt. His black wings extended to pull her close as he wrapped his arms around her, this time she didn't refuse, feeling the warmth..Heat her cold body was enough to calm her breath down. but not her heart. His smell. Fang...Just Fang was enough for her.

"Its been six months. my body isn't ready or even strong enough to fight, I-I haven't been training.. im so stupid!" she cried clenching her fists into his shirt. His grip around her waist tightened, "Calm down it was awhile ago maybe a couple weeks" Max sighed and looked up at the shaggy haired boy

"No i wont calm down. Fang. What if they find us WE'RE not ready not just me, US" "MAX" he growled "STOP," he cleared his throat "We're safe" his hug tightened And brought her closer than she was resting his chin on her shoulder "I should've told you sooner i know.."

Max shivered and felt strange liquid on her cheeks,

salty.

Tears.

her small fingers gripped his shirt tighter than didn't say anything, he didn't need too. he was Fang. He understood yet she hasn't seen his tears in awhile. she felt the pain dwelling inside of him, she understood

They didnt talk the whole flight home


End file.
